


脑洞们

by bread_fish



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bread_fish/pseuds/bread_fish





	1. Chapter 1

随手记几个脑洞+一个梦里的脑洞，毫无逻辑+迷之剧情+速记打字  
以后整理一下，希望能有产出_(:3」∠)_

★☆当然如果哪位太太感兴趣的话请随意拿走！！！！！！☆★

港道理这种只有脑洞没有真正成文的东西我本来是拒绝打tag的……但是…按照三次元的情况，大概有空写就是17年7月以后了_(:3」∠)_  
如果不先打个tag插（爽）上（一）旗（爽），5个月以后我还能自觉产出吗？  
“不可能~”@玘哥直播爆料邱叔叔小皮鞭那次的语气

总之希望戳进来的小天使不要嫌弃~或者直接后退就好了www

 

————————

（打的多个tag，cp杂，请注意擦弹闪避）

————————

 

1\. 【獒龙无差】  
科里奥和龙易，两个水管工过关斩将吃蘑菇的故事~  
↓  
“龙仔！我变大了？？”  
“记壳儿！我会放炮了？？”

（科and龙：MDZZ。

 

2\. 【蟒獒】  
人形电脑天使狗（x），表面好像很浪、内心其实更浪、但又不敢造次的、初入职场码农蟒x小叽獒(小嗷？还是叫啥的没想好)，请带入20岁左右的奶狗进行想象。大量博儿出没，但真的没有昕博线。  
↓  
与方博成为朋友可能是许昕一辈子干的最正确的一件事。  
虽然许昕10天里有9天都能在微博上与方博扯皮互怼，剩下1天与方博连麦，直播互怼。  
但许昕还是很欣赏这个好兄弟，我欺负可以，别人欺负不行的那种。  
最近，方博给许昕的生日礼物是一个巨型纸箱，目测有一米多高，长宽也很可观。寄出前，方博先拍了张图在微博上@许昕，说看你单身这么多年，做兄弟的不忍心，附一个捂嘴笑的表情。  
许昕回复不忍心你还不送我个女朋友？箱子这么大，里面装满了金条吗？不是我就拒收了。  
箱子寄到的时候比照片上看着还大点儿。好的您放这儿就行，我自己……我天这么沉？实木衣柜吗？  
恰逢周六休班，许昕正经八百地拿着美工刀仔细地裁开封箱胶带，思索着该把这个大家伙放到家里的哪里。  
卧槽？！  
把外面的纸箱打开后，许昕把脑子里的几个设想全部推翻了，因为里面的木质的箱子上赫然印着红字金边的CTTF公司logo，再加上这个大小，该不会是最近流行的AI机器人吧？？  
不是骗我吧……许昕把木箱子推到客厅中央，又把四周地上的东西收拾走，像网上众多土豪们反馈的那样，按下箱子外观正面的唯一一个指纹形状的按钮——箱子的木板自动向两边打开，接着向后轻轻仰倒在地上，露出了箱内一个同花色的木质椅子，和安静地坐在椅子上的赤裸的少年。  
？！？？！！？？？？！！！！？？！！！！！！  
厉害了我的博儿！！！！  
卧槽真不愧是抗金大元帅的儿子！这气魄！！！  
许昕激动的都语无伦次了。  
虽然知道方博家境不错，算是一般人口中的土豪，但是他真没想到方博能花这么多钱送他这个。那句话怎么说来着，不要看男人有多少钱，要看他肯为你花多少钱。  
许昕差点立即就微博表白说我收回前言，你啥时候娶我。  
最后他还是忍住了，并顺带联想起方博在撸啊撸上的名字。  
回过神来，许昕边拆固定造型用的透明气囊，边仔细观察眼前的AI机器人。是个年轻男性的模子，看着跟自己差不多年纪；闭着眼睛，双手交叠、双腿并拢地端正坐着，配合服帖的刘海，好像很乖的样子；皮肤白里透红的，美少年诶！就是有点儿瘦，几乎能数出来肋骨，不过也还挺有肌肉，不算太瘦，就是腰真他妈细。想到这里许昕不自觉摸了摸肚子，感觉自己参加工作以来懈怠了不少，应该找时间去健身房跑跑步。  
不过既然都送了，怎么就不知道送个美女模子的，两大问题一次解决嘛。AI之家讨论版上有的是用户反馈说与自己的机器人在（滚）一（床）起（单）了，反正法律没说不行。  
说归说，许昕自持是下不了这个手的，再怎么像人也还是机器人，什么情感值友好度都是数据，一返厂全部清零，码农最明白这个。浅薄的人类啊，单纯，土羊。  
不过许昕还是很高兴，应该说，特别高兴，毕竟，以后不用自己洗衣服叠被扫地做饭倒垃圾等等等等了哈哈哈哈！！！！  
许昕赞赏地通读了一遍说明书，又利用洗头打发胶的时间批判地回味了一遍说明书，自觉胸有成竹以后，对着镜子露出了自信的12颗牙齿。  
如果方博在的话，许昕就会明白，他的上述全部行为可以概括为两个字——傻乐。  
你好，我是许昕，你的主人。  
你好，我是你的主人，我叫许昕。  
好的！第一句就这么说！  
启动方法是什么来着，哦对，在机体的凸起处长按10秒。  
凸起处这个形容可以的，很清真。许昕又一次感慨了说明书执笔人的好文采，伸手去摸少年脖子后面并不存在的按钮。  
果然没有启动成功，果然电影里机器人的激活方法都是骗人的。  
不玩了，下面正式开机，来吧我的小机器人儿！  
许昕信心满满地把右手食指按在少年的鼻尖上，又怕把挺拔的鼻梁按扁，手上收了点儿力气，好嘞，10，9，8，7，6，5，4，3，2，1，再多按两秒，嗯，好的！  
许昕瞪大眼睛扶好眼镜，不想错过哪怕一秒的开机欢迎画面。  
少年没有任何反应。  
嗨呀，第一次居然猜错了！没关系，那就是嘴巴。  
指尖又轻轻点在嘴唇上，少年的上唇中间有个稍微翘起的小尖，手感特别好。  
还是没有任何反应。  
咦还不对？眼睛？可是眼框反而有点儿凹吧？不过眼睛是心灵的窗户嘛，这次肯定没错！  
……哦，又猜错了呢，蟒式白眼。  
然而这只是开始，半小时后，几乎全身所有凸起都试了至少两遍的许昕，感觉好不容易抓好的发型都要塌了。  
应该不是坏了吧？不是说这种家庭机器人退货率是0吗，应该不能坏啊？虽然确实还有凸起没试……可是连胸……都试过了，又不是色情机器人。  
现实大多与人们的想象不同，当然也有时一样，那就是在插旗的时候。  
在后面过去的半个多小时里，许昕拿出了小本子，一个个记下了可能被称为“凸起”的身体部位，试一个划一个，划到最后还是没有找到启动开关。  
许昕有点恼火地打了客服电话。客服告诉许昕，每个小机的开机方法各不相同，是根据购买人的要求和小机自己的意志共同匹配的，首次开机启动即是第一次的感情磨合，对今后小机与主人的相处模式影响很大，是非常重要的过程。因此务必希望主人用心探索、独立完成，这样才能体验到与小机的独一无二的感情。不过如果实在没有耐心，也可以帮他后台查阅机号，告知开机方法。  
那就不用了，玩游戏看攻略还有什么意思，许昕气消了，顺手还给客服一个好评，真会说话，独一无二。  
就是不知道方博那个傻逼怎么填的要求。  
许昕很想给方博打电话寻求一点儿线索，可又不想暴露自己还没有开机成功的事实。  
最后还是决定去讨论版求助。  
许昕庆幸自己在技术自助区混了这么久，大中午的发帖几分钟就有好几十回帖了，看来网友们还是很靠谱的嘛。  
结果戳开一看全是在刷“麻麻问我为什么哭着看论坛，我说，妈，这叫喜极而泣”、“再也不是我们只谈技术不谈心的蟒蟒了”、“气得我一脚踢翻这碗狗粮”、“万万没想到的微博后续！我也想要这样的朋c友p”。  
哎我说你们重点不对啊！  
哦，可能是自己题目起的太拉仇恨了。  
许昕又在主楼里加了几段描述，加粗标红地表示了一下真的很着急，刷方博的等除夕看自己跟方小博连麦吧，这才在几波新的嚎叫中断断续续地获得了一些建议。  
这些建议总结起来其实就一句，按他下面试试。  
下面，哪个下面，是我想的那个下面吗。  
虽然这确实就是最后一个没试过的地方，虽然这只是一个人体部位，虽然都是男的其实也没啥，但是，还是觉得……如果这样的话不就被那些浅薄的人污染了吗。  
不，我只是在正常开机而已，只是开机。许昕安慰自己。  
少年从开箱时就保持的不变的坐姿，反而让许昕多了一分罪恶感。  
天辣许瞎子你在干吗！你这个禽兽！我要给你录下来！  
如果博哥在的话可能我就火了，许昕心想，一边小心地把少年的双手移向两侧，在大腿上放平，连咽了两口唾沫。  
我去看着还挺大。  
许昕单膝跪地，左手撑着少年身下的椅子，力求减少重心不稳导致的哆嗦。  
刚才趴下的头发们受到感召，彻底挣脱发胶，自觉起立，为主人加油。  
……啊。  
大脑放空了，客服妹子甜美的声音突然回荡在脑海，“对以后相处模式影响很大”，卧槽不是吧，那可能人家睁开眼抬腿就是一脚。  
许昕不敢抬头看了。  
担心的场景并没有出现，没想到还是个温柔的男孩子。  
许昕自信又回来了，他高兴地看向少年，“你好，我叫许xi……n……”  
怎么还没反应？！  
许昕让手指在那个粉嫩的头头上呆了几乎两个十几秒那么久，发现还是没有启动成功，于是自暴自弃地一手托起软趴趴垂着的下体，一手又在底下的两个囊袋上交替按着倒数了好几次。  
收手的时候许昕都气笑了，不过还是腾出一点儿心思来庆幸，没成功也挺好的，不然后来那几下可能就不是踹一脚的事了。  
卧槽你真是我哥。  
行吧，那来吧，正面肛啊！程序猿没有过宿的bug！  
在许昕几乎要立志滚回高中参加生物竞赛的时候，论坛里新刷的几条建议令他眼前一亮，在一片“XX试过吗”而XX都在他的小本本上出现过的汪洋大海中，有人说楼主要不试试体内凸起比如舌尖、牙齿之类的，有人说楼主你都摸过前面了还不摸摸后面吗。

（好的看到这儿大家应该能想到后面正确启动方♂式了）←？！  
（中略）

在一个月的磨合调试期过去后，CTTF公司给许昕发送了电子版的恭贺回执，并邀请许昕追加体验后的评价。回执上详细列出了购买人的订购要求，每一项都附有符合度1-5分的评分，也可以补充填写该项具体还有哪些希望进行的改变。如果有不满意的部分，在接下来的一年以内，机体可以无限次免费调试，直到各项评分都在4分及以上为止。  
许昕看完竖着排长达两页的要求以后，突然脑中被方博那条微博最后的表情充满，并决定现在、立刻、马上，去请方博吃大餐，吃完以后不够可以再来一顿，最后去喝那个自己平时都舍不得喝的网红豆浆填肚子缝。  
订购要求全部如下：  
腰细腿长；肤白貌美；胸不要太大；眼睛要很好看；眼睫毛要长；鼻子要挺；嘴巴大小均可，形状好看即可，牙齿要齐；身高要高一点；脸要小；整体身材偏瘦，但要有肉，你懂的；整体要偏可爱一点的，但也要漂亮；性格可爱，开朗阳光，可以有一些奇思妙想，有时可以大大咧咧，但也要细心；与主人有部分相似爱好；喜欢听歌，唱歌水平中等即可；喜欢运动，比较擅长乒乓球并能与主人一起打，其他运动也可以会一些；但不要虎背熊腰；性格不用太活泼；不要太粘人，要能自主，但也要听从主人安排；偶尔会撒娇；要有魄力，能管得住主人的坏习惯，如不能让主人太晚睡觉，迫不得已也不能让主人连续几天熬夜；喜欢睡觉并能带动主人睡觉、休息；视力好；能帮忙干家务，勤劳爱干净；会做饭，会就行不需要水平太高！；稍微文艺一点的，文化水平在大学左右；爱国，三观正；能关心一下国家大事，跟主人有东西聊；智商要稍微高一点的，情商正常即可；如果能顺便帮助一个单身男子解决个人问题，追评就给满分好评。  
有毛病吗？没毛病，没一点毛病，小嗷跟这个要求相比甚至符合的过分了，岂止5分，至少120分起步。  
不过，方博儿，我记住你了。  
等你吃饱了我就送你上天。

（可以有一个论坛体番外，求助题目叫【基友送了一个AI，不知道怎么开机，有经验的大侠进来帮忙看看】，最后固定展开“谢谢大家，我跟我的AI在（）一（）起（）了”←。  
如果博哥当时填要求的时候注意到“女孩子”这一点的话，送来的大概会是姚公主吧www  
平时也站昕博，但是这篇昕博真的就是最佳损友，不过博哥填的要求那里…玛德打字间感觉博哥仿佛单箭头，居然虐到自己…而且也不知道直男的语气和关注点会是怎样……不过如果让博哥站在昕爷的喜好角度and为昕爷考虑的话…以他的细心程度可能会写得更细…毕竟损友情谊深似海 


	2. 第二部分接前

3\. 【龙獒】  
铁刘海中医院按摩科主任龙x日常下班来理疗康复的前运动员现教练科  
一个一开始好好治病，后来按到床上去的故事（虽然本来按摩也是在床上）~  
我们龙队的手~手指又细骨节又小柔韧性又好软乎乎的像女孩子，按起来多舒服啊w  
港真…科er平时简直是一被撸毛就舒服地哼哼的感觉…动不动就喜欢往别人身上蹭，一被教练们摸脖子就软乎下来，简直低配版肌肤饥渴症2333  
ps.真正针灸按摩医院里那样有技术的按摩……真的超级舒服的！！！！情不自禁地“嗯”“啊”“嘶”“噢”真的超正常~能体验一次按摩科主任的全身按摩简直啥都不换ww←沉迷按摩科晚期  
按到啵起什么的，如果两边互相再有点儿想法啥的，开车的展开简直太理所当然了（？）  
pss.Q:情不自禁叫出声难道不耻吗？A:耻啊！！当然耻啊！！但是你以为能控制得住不叫吗！？（。  
所以说单人间的康复理疗室真是太棒了~“没关系，舒服的话就喊出来，我想听你的声音（以便及时反馈肌肉紧张部位）。”可以一本正经地说这种ooc感的话呢2333

 

4\. 【龙獒】  
车震pwp，in停在青岛市增城路的继科的跑车  
↓  
夜幕初落，火烧云被推搡着渐渐隐入地平线，人行道上的路灯玩忽职守，没有映照出什么值得一看的夜景。回家？我转过头想这么问你，却在你的眼里看到云端余韵，艳红的火光从你脉脉含情的眼角涌起，从你欲语还休的嘴边滑落，我连忙接住这一点点的火星，在得到批准后引火自焚。有晚归的海鸥发出啾啾声寻找同伴，我扯掉了白天逛街你给我挑的衬衣；海浪一波一波地从岸边退去，礁石挽留海水，哗哗声透过车窗没来得及关严的缝隙飘进来，我扒开了早晨亲手给你扣紧的腰带；你突然的轻哼，却让我呆愣停住，瞬间成就感爆棚。

“啊嗯…！”  
“呃…这么舒服啊~龙仔~”

（是龙獒，龙獒，龙獒。  
我龙的奶音攻起来也是细细的，好听极了~  
壳儿偶尔着急and笑起来and某些时候声音拔高的感觉也非常少年~  
（这个梗有一丢丢的事实改编。就是青岛市增城路，尤其燕岛宾馆刚出来那一截路，就在海边儿上，初秋的时候风不大，即使到了晚上风也不冷，那海风吹得简直susi~平时人也少，燕岛秋潮、涛声拍岸，非常令人心旷神怡~特别适合遛弯儿跑步看日落~  
这段路经常有好多高级私家车，一般是吉普suv胖轿车这种之类的，有段时间7点左右喜欢在这附近散步……就……嚯！车震一条街！而且离车一米就能听见灵魂的呐喊，可见其激烈程度←。（诚邀大家来交♂流学♂习（。

 

5\. 【蟒獒】  
终于认识到健身重要性的事业有成码农蟒x健身教练獒  
（不知为何特别喜欢大蟒出任码农www）  
就是一个生撩的故事，pwp  
↓  
许昕家单元楼下的家居店倒闭了，换了一家健身房。  
健身房里崭新的跑步机们被他泼洒了大半个月的汗水以后，终于混了脸熟，并令许昕毅然舍弃了另一些需要步行1公里以上才能踩上去的跑步机。  
办年卡的时候，前台说开业充值赠课的名额还有剩，问许昕要不要升级为金卡，这样他就可以享受优先预约教练等多项特权，能去另几家有泳池的连锁店使用也能免费游泳，还能再多赠10次私教课。许昕问升级金卡多少钱，收到了一个比年卡高五倍的数字，许昕觉得前台小姐姐可能在跟他开玩笑，于是他也开玩笑般地拒绝了她。  
最近工作格外轻松，又是提前下班的一个周五，离晚上回家吃饭还有2个多小时。  
许昕不想回家，上午刚签完一单大的，陪客户吃的红烧肉还顶在嗓子眼里，根本塞不下别的。  
提前去跑步吧，还能找闲着的教练问问怎么减肚子。

“哦，你预约了私教课？”  
“不是，我是想问……”  
“不要紧，没预约也可以上。”  
“啊不是，我没买课，我就想问问您……那啥……”  
许昕发誓他只是打算向这位，张继科教练，简单问几句菜鸟级问题。至于找这个教练的原因，可能是因为他们打过几次招呼算是脸熟，可能是因为今天他们穿了同一品牌的运动服，可能是因为这位教练走路带风还带香，在健身房里简直清流，总之都是，因为比较容易说上话。但是谁能告诉他、为什么、现在、自己、在私教房里、一副即将被练的样子？  
而且一上来就练钢管舞这也太刺激了吧，大哥你看我像是能跳的动的吗，你要知道我俯卧撑才只能做二十个。  
许昕以为自己马上就可以表演一个抱树，然后滚回大厅默默去练器械了，毕竟惹急了他连自己都黑。  
张继科压根没给他机会。  
张教练体贴地表示，知道你以前没接触过，退后一点，先给你看看成果。

许昕拼命控制自己的眼睛多眨几下，这样它们就能足够湿润，有多余的力气将视线从张教练身上移开；他又拼命告诉自己的大脑，这只是游戏初始让新手体验满级装备，或者风清扬给令狐冲示范独孤九剑，再不然就像售楼处领着看房子，哪怕想象成卖月饼给试吃都行，这样它还可以勉强保持镇静，停止对张教练的某些动作进行奇怪的联想。  
可惜，拼命的事情同时只能做好一件，直到张继科开始做拉伸的时候，许昕也没能成功地把眼珠从张继科身上扒下来，或者成功地把思路从一些不能言说的方面扯回来。  
他很想组一些文艺一点的词，比如美艳又暴力这种，不过多年的数字化思维也只能让他想到一句——  
妈的，真骚。

“怎么样，有没有兴趣？”镜子前面的扶手偏矮，张继科轻松地侧过身子压腿，面对许昕笑着问。  
许昕没料到立即就被问感想，手心瞬间冒了汗，他下意识地张开手指在运动裤上蹭蹭，控制自己的情绪想了想刚才张教练奥运会级别的钢管舞技巧，觉得自己十年也练不成这样，想说太难了还是不打算学，又瞄见张教练宽松的小短裤和满脸期待的样子，嘴一瓢：“挺好的，就是裤子太短了。”  
张继科背过去已经换了一条腿在压，半转过脸来等回话，听到这话直接笑喷。  
许昕脑内送给自己一个用力的白眼，这话说的太直白都没法圆。  
幸好张教练好像并不介意，只是更加抬高了腿，曲膝一脚踩在扶手上，就着这个姿势勾着自己的手掌，“你要怕冷也可以穿长裤，”引着自己的中指从快要盖不住屁股的短裤边，“不过确实越做越短了，”滑过结实而有弹性的臀大肌，“本来有这么长，”碰到了凸起的内裤边，“现在就这么长。”  
张继科比量了两下，假装笑的特别无辜。  
许昕觉得这种时候自己还能匀出精力来分辨张教练说了什么，大约是祖上有人积德，师从柳门。

然而这个魔鬼教练根本不给自己喘息的时间，不知什么时候就指挥自己站直了，说是钢管舞确实不好入门，要不你就作为钢管的角度感受一下，其实不需要紧抓着杆子，主要得腰腹部用力。  
“站稳了哈，”张继科站在许昕侧后方，半挂在许昕身上说。  
张教练身上的香味好闻又不腻，但现在的许昕却感到折磨，淡淡的香味像蚕丝包住自己，明明能挣脱却不想动；又像炉子上方的热流，都快把自己熏熟了。  
“对，不要动，你现在是一根笔直的大钢管子”。  
香味带了湿气，许昕没摘眼镜，他看到镜子里的张教练凑近他的耳朵，挑高了眼角，一脸玩味地盯着自己。  
更加局促，只能转头把目光放在房间角落里堆放的垫子上。  
但张继科迅速把他的脸颊掰正，并以许昕为轴，转到许昕和镜子之间。  
“别走神。”一双似喜还嗔的眼睛带着扑扇的睫毛，好像三月桃林里刚刚破茧而出的蝴蝶，正对面把许昕的心脏撞出一个坑。  
张继科轻轻拍了拍许昕的脸颊，又扬起鼓励的笑容，“好好看着，要不怎么学？嗯？”

许昕确实看着张继科了，也确实什么话都不说了，成功地成为了一根笔直的钢管。  
更加成功的是，他可能还指使自己的兄弟也成为了笔直的钢管。  
于是他那因为一时受到外观迷惑而买的、设计独特但裆部布料不足的裤子，一下子暴露出了致命的短板，以至于他根本不需要低头去确认某个事实，况且一个张继科已经让他看不过来了。  
对，都是裤子的锅，许昕打定主意，以后再好看也不能买这个牌子的运动服，至少运动裤不……  
这个决定还没完全被许昕记住，他就惊讶地发现张教练简直比他想象的还要尽职尽责——确实把自己当做一个钢管来演示。一手搭着自己的肩膀，右腿从左边稍微环上自己的侧腰，他记得这个动作，刚才张教练在真钢管上的时候也做过，下一个动作应该是胯部卡住钢管转了吧，哦，果然是。  
你看，我还是学的很认真的。  
但是张教练，你可能卡错钢管了，估计转不起来。也别上下转。  
许昕总算明白，这位教练从头到尾就没有照顾学员的意思，一直就是变本加厉地让自己难堪。  
那行吧。

“啊…！”张继科吓了一跳，他突然被许昕抱着坐上了扶手，后背抵在镜子上，没头没脑地学起东北腔，“干哈啊，大管子？”  
“不干嘛，”就知道笑，许昕生气地想，“就是大管子决定恪尽职守，上好私教课。”  
张继科是吧，马上让你哭出来。

 

（脑洞的时候疯狂喊着放开那个大蟒有什么冲我来！！！！！！  
……但写出来就不好吃了_(:3JZ)_  
（其实这好像可以做为前面那个码农蟒x小叽獒的四年后后续~一个是贤惠可爱的AI机器人（奶狗科），一个是成熟热辣的健身教练（藏獒科→风度科这种感觉），码农界的艺术家（？）许昕26年来的首次面临人生大危机，他将何去何从！（来啊修罗场啊x  
（其实这个还可以继续脑洞……比如本来藏獒科跟龙队是一对，已婚，但是龙队盯人太死占有欲太强经常在包里放监听啥的，藏獒科一直不能理解但也忍着，某次吵架积怒爆发了，龙队觉得你怎么能不理解我呢，又是冷战的类型，啥也没说就出去打比赛了，藏獒科越想越气就换了工作地点，来这个新开的健身房当教练，遇到了大蟒以后觉得他好像对自己有意思，而大蟒一开始是因为家里的小嗷长得跟藏獒科很像、很惊奇所以来搭的话，不过马上也发现虽然脸像但气质和肤色完全不同所以没多想，藏獒科纠结了一下想着你不是要监听我吗，那你监听我出轨吧，于是勾引大蟒，大蟒此时也与小嗷经历了四年之痒于是勾引成功，但其实二人都有些内疚，但是也确实都有动心，结果龙队确实听见了，尴尬点在于，大蟒是他高中时候的好兄弟还帮他追过科，不过当时都是云端支招也没见过科，然后龙质问蟒原来你早就对他有想法，蟒说不可能我都不认识他，但是龙在家里堵到的蟒，这时候才看到蟒以前口中的小嗷跟科原来长的一样……（哇好多bug好狗血（还是个连续剧x  
（另外四年以后，大蟒已经从一个“你干啥别过来再这样报警了”的逗比青年变成了一个“别闹了哥很忙再这样干你了”的逗比老青年2333果然结婚了就是不一样（。  
（顺便卖个安利，钢管舞减脂效果还是不错的，尤其减肚子，就是不太好上手+有场地限制，但练好一点的话身体线条会很好看，阿科那种上身紧实大腿饱满腰软屁股翘的身材，从外观上就可以被评为世锦赛冠军了www←。


	3. Chapter 3

6\. 【all獒】  
风度科，春日幻想.avi，私人gv或者什么录像摄影直播怎样都好的pwp，啥也别说了一脚油门上车吧  
（这个脑洞尤其希望有人认领←。

 

7\. 【龙獒】  
合法骑乘，伪驯龙高手AU，真•龙、龙x驯龙师科，一开始完全被外貌欺骗、长大了心甘情愿被继续欺骗的滤镜科and通体透白直男斩、小时候被欺负、长大了一声龙啸日破天的龙仔。

↓（每段之间不连续）  
从人类第一次成功驯化龙以来，这种生物便逐渐成了人类世界快速高效的劳动力。不过最近的几百年，精细化科技时取代了龙的地位，而且养育龙的成本很高，输出却不稳定，核能和自然能源的利用，更加使工业和战争脱离了对这种奇妙生物的依赖。

现在，城市里的龙数量和种类不多了，只有几种小体型、危险性小的龙被家庭养做宠物，其它的龙们一部分被圈养在野生龙栖息地里，一部分因为从古至今难以与人类共存，生活在大洋深处难以导航的龙岛上。

张继科第一次遇到龙仔的时候，龙仔只有几个月的小羊羔那么大，奄奄一息地趴在沙滩上。不过张继科也只有9岁，他抱不动龙仔，又怕龙仔被涨潮的浪头卷走，只能背着它一步一步地爬回海浪打不到的地方，等爸爸妈妈来接。  
为了龙仔，张继科第一次主动报废了自己的一身衣服——在沙滩上爬过那么久，即使洗得再干净也不想穿了。

龙仔白的非常纯净。太阳光照到它的鳞片上，能折射出斑斓而细密的珠光，而在鼻尖或耳朵外侧等皮层更薄的地方，则在阳光下显出透明的质感。龙仔还有一双圆溜溜、湿漉漉的大眼睛，这让它看人的时候丝毫显不出中型龙的威慑力，只从表情看来，甚至在萌中带有一丝委屈。

龙仔的声音细而柔软，不会发出有些中型龙闹人又震耳朵的龙鸣，总是跟在张继科后面呜呜、嘤嘤地小声叫着。“你养了只羊吗？”“不是白龙是白兔吧哈哈~”经常有跟张继科一起玩的小伙伴们这么调笑他的龙仔。开始张继科还会去威胁那些人要剁他们的手，后来发现连驯龙师学校里的老师都这么说，便也不恼了，只是一边对龙仔说着“你别老这么乖啊”一边心里嘚瑟：哼，吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸。

驯龙师是从古代遗留下来的职业，驯龙一度曾是人人必备的生活技能，现在却成了少部分人掌握的，可以大张旗鼓地拿出来比赛的特长。

“我要成为世界第一的驯龙师！”  
“呜——”身旁的白龙摇摇尾巴。  
“然后咱们就把名字在斯韦思林杯上多刻几次！”  
“呜呜~”白龙用鼻尖上细嫩的皮肤来蹭少年的脸，惹得少年直痒痒，于是他又转头扑自己的白龙，挠它脖子上的痒，白色的小人儿与白色的小龙儿滚作一团雪球。

满6岁不久的龙仔，已经是一头成年的龙了，即将度过它的第一个可以进行交配与繁衍的春季。（但是这一年没有车x）

第二天各大门户网站的头条无一例外——“世界第一的张继科，与他世界第一的龙。”

（中间有的剧情大概是继科带着龙仔去参加驯龙师大赛。驯龙师大赛每四年一届，规则是一个驯龙师只能带着一头龙，共同完成一个任务，每年的候选任务有好几种，但难度都差不多，以完成时间定胜负，具体每个驯龙师的任务个人抽签决定。别的驯龙师都是有好多龙，每年根据抽到的任务决定带哪个龙上场，可以选择最适合的龙；继科只有龙仔一个。这样听起来继科比较吃亏，不过这样的话继科跟龙仔的默契就会非常高，因为驯龙师与龙互相的信任和心理因素也能在比赛的环节中体现，拥有的龙越多，驯龙师平时的精力和与龙的默契也会分散，所以平时培育龙的多少各有利弊。继科和龙仔一起参加过好几届比赛，第一次的时候龙仔5岁继科14，没有得奖，但是积累了经验。第二次的时候龙仔9岁继科18，与继科的磨合也到了新的高度，得了第一名并且一人一龙刻上了名字。第三次龙仔13岁继科22，又一次得了第一名，成为了连号的冠军。其实驯龙师界也有很多别的比赛，但是继科最希望获得胜利的就只有斯韦思林杯，因为只有这个是同时刻驯龙师和龙两方的名字，其他都是只宣布驯龙师的名字。  
（本来只是想到了“世界第一的张继科，与他世界第一的龙”这一句，于是想写一个又甜又励志的奋斗故事，结果打了这么多字发现还不如现实的甜、也不如现实的励志【手动围笑】  
（车的话反正龙这种物种…高配版应该自带变人技能吧x  
不过可能变人以后的♂能力还是野兽…啊不，神兽级的w（虽然其实兽人车也是不错的←！？

 

8\. 【龙獒】  
合法人外之一，年差，28岁教师龙x15岁真•奶狗兽人科  
↓  
身为一个教书育人的老师，马龙最近经常疑惑自己是不是不够格继续这份工作，因为他发现自己居然对他家的小朋友，不，小狗子，有了一些不可描述的想法，真是太禽兽了！衣冠禽兽！  
不过禽兽好像也不是句骂人的话……  
不管怎么说，狗子，即使爸爸确实买了你不那么喜欢的颜色，但能先象征性地穿上裤子吗？

（人、兽、兽人共同生存的世界，这三者间没有生殖隔离。  
没有生殖隔离的条件是按照生物学的“界门纲目科属种”划分，至少属于同一纲（如哺乳纲）；两个物种间DNA越接近越容易产生可育后代（如猩猩人诞生可能性较大，老虎人可能性次之，海豚人可能性有但小，鲫鱼人可能性为0）

 

9\. 【獒龙无差，有车的话是互攻】  
播音主持专业研究生科+报业集团美编龙，一个小小的北京爱情故事，两个人都是23岁，龙在外观上已经有了铁刘海，其实性格并没有盐一脸  
↓  
北京，对这两个人来说，是个陌生而新鲜的城市。  
一个叫马龙，刚在天坛公寓交了首付，在《中国档案报》当美术编辑，为了上班路上不遭遇堵车，每天早上7点半出发坐5号线换7号线，从虎坊桥C口出，每天梳一样的发型背一样的包穿一样的黑色西服，地铁口外面报亭的大爷大妈都认得他，虽然他就买过一次肉夹馍和茶叶蛋。  
一个叫张继科，暂时租了腊竹胡同里面的小单人间，播音主持专业研究生二年级，在中央戏剧学院接受联合培养中，为了多睡一会儿，每天早上8点半出发从虎坊桥C口进，坐7号线换5号线，每天穿不同的荧光色上衣不同的荧光色裤子一样的蓝色运动鞋，地铁口外面报亭的大爷大妈偶尔认不出他，虽然他经常来买矿泉水和茶叶蛋。  
两个多月以来，几乎每天早上都能在虎坊路上相对路过的两人，从来没有互相打过招呼。  
但是张继科认得马龙，马龙也认得张继科。  
虽然他们并不知道对方确切的名字。  
在马龙心里，张继科可能是个大学生，可能是个运动员，也可能是个无业游民，总之是个印在报纸上也能被一眼看到的图像，因为这个真人版砳砳的配色实在太吸引眼球。不过马龙自认对陌生人的关注度和好奇心没那么大，他只是觉得这人明明穿得一身随时可以参加一万米的样子，却总是睡不醒似的咪咪着眼。虎坊路不宽，早上人多，还有没挪走的车，相向步行几乎要侧身。这人走路有点儿晃悠，有几次差点撞上了树，有几次撞到了树，有两次自己心情很好，主动跟他点头致意却被无视了，不理人就算了。  
在张继科心里，马龙就像导师带他们参加活动时遇到的赞助商，或者学校汇报演出时的主持人，发胶质量不错，不知是什么牌子，西服两天一换衬衣天天换，年轻有为啊。张继科眼神好，耳朵也灵，上一次他听见卖报纸的李大爷中气十足的“早”了，还听见后面那句小声的“还是这身儿”，语调确凿的京腔反而让人更想反驳，昨天的那件胸口多个暗兜，盖子是竖条暗纹的。北京经常有雾霾，从看见人影到擦肩而过的路程也就那么几米，戴了口罩更难辨认，小白领走路速度又快表情又严肃……总盯着不认识的人也不礼貌，看手机算了。  
于是就真的没有打过招呼。  
这一天，马龙任职的报社上午组织参观活动，计划是9点晨会结束后统一坐大巴出发，可以不穿正装。他一身休闲装加运动包，只有刘海的挺拔程度跟平时一样。  
张继科看到今天的马龙有如发现新大陆，差点要招手喊一声“嗨”，迫于对方看上去不好说话的表情，只能把举到一半的手塞进口袋。他习惯性地掏出手机低头继续往前走，突然某根筋错误地绞上了命运的齿轮，一瞬间心血来潮决定翘了实习，扭头跟着马龙往反方向走。  
马龙知道后面有人跟着，还知道跟他的人是那个撞树小哥，还知道那人跟的大摇大摆。他没觉得什么反感或是被跟踪的恐惧，但很不爽。这人咋就默默跟上他了？想搭话直接说啊？我跟你点头的时候你怎么就不理我呢？不过又想，可能人家突然有别的事儿，一开始习惯性地走错路了？他暗自下了决心，只要这个小哥跟他到报业大楼的电梯里，不管是不是恰好到他们报业集团有事，不管自己能不能赶上晨会，他绝对要把人揪到顶层的天台问问清楚。  
张继科一点儿不知道前面这位小白领的想法，他只是遵从自己的直觉跟上了马龙。  
后来马龙如愿以偿地在天台上吹风，并且感慨这个小哥的嘴真甜啊。（飞速展开？？）

（就假设天坛公寓不是运动员公寓，是个普通的小区……因为一写龙队的住处真的就只能是天坛公寓，哪怕改世界线那个地方也得叫天坛公寓，毕竟天坛公寓一哥。←。

 

10\. 【all獒，肖门獒】  
合法人外之二，我家浴缸的二三事AU，人鱼科，阿科迷之出现在了肖门大家庭的浴缸里，喜闻乐见修罗场，不要管为啥一开始肖门没有算上继科的这种bug…另外我龙以前也是肖门的~  
↓  
“hi~大家好，我是阿科。”  
“我是…男生啊…有点害羞。”

“骚玘，科科今天给老子拍小水花了。”  
“不可能~想、想太多了。”  
“可是我也看见科哥拍小水花了……”  
“你、你叔侄俩互相拍、拍去吧！”  
“肖叔叔好，我来给继科er送小海苔了~”

（我科可喜欢吃小老板海苔了，尤其辣味的w

 

最后的一个梦里的脑洞，这个记的比较乱，不求认领了。。  
11\. 【龙獒，all獒】  
主线仿佛是死神龙x做披萨小哥科，然而其实是all獒的故事  
↓  
科能看见鬼神。  
龙是个死神，带镰刀的那种，镰刀可以变大变小，变大超帅（中二感爆棚？）。  
死神每年有收割灵魂的指标，以前经常指标赤字，也有时候指标超过（战争时期…），最近几年明明人类社会越来越文明，医疗技术越来越好，但死神们的指标却经常超过。  
死神龙上任只有一年多，却是个表现突出的优秀新人，他勤勤恳恳，经常加班或者帮同事代班，过去一年收割了几乎两年份的灵魂。死灵司今年给他的任务是在人界协助记录死者亲属的情绪反应，除非必要情况，减少直接的灵魂收割，保持一年在10人以内的收割量。小新人兴趣缺缺，但也只能抱着大黑夹子好好写记录了。  
龙本来打算来收割科的灵魂，但是发现继科居然能看到自己，而且两人经历了一些事件……（中间忘了）  
反正最后决定与科签订契约，保护科不受伤、寿命不因人力减少（比如去的地方地震，致命伤就不救，非致命就救；被人故意捅刀无论什么情况都救。基本等于加了个无敌buff）  
方式是用收割的生命的生命力来救治科的伤口，但这个方法也不是万能，因为属于魔法，而且短时间长肉也很疼。之前也有跟死神签订契约→受到救治→过程中过于疼痛神经死亡的人。  
龙本来不认为自己需要与这样的人类签订契约，因为人类能帮的忙很少，还要随时陪着人类，很麻烦。  
还是那句话【直到他遇到了……】  
人类能帮死神做的事，是帮助死神更方便地呆在现世，并且说服更少的人杀人和自杀。  
被杀的人，怨气太重，自杀的人，丧气郁结。这样的灵魂收了也不算指标，反而会让灵魂的整体质量下降。  
有句话说的好，你这样的死法，死神都不想收你。  
科表示不想管龙平时要收割多少灵魂之类的，只想做好披萨。  
科做披萨与一般人差别很大，是全身性的活动，大概用武术揉面（？），揉的面特别劲道，面饼能摊很大，烤出来香软又有韧劲儿，特别好吃。  
本来科店里的披萨也不算特别有名气。店不大开在小区的沿街房里，继科家就住店里，不过有一些固定的回头客，在岛城算是披萨店中的深夜食堂。有次参加世界披萨大赛，有全球直播的那种。虽然不是金奖，但是独特的揉面技巧（？）获得了广泛关注，也让中国在此类比赛中扬眉吐气。参赛回来反而火了。  
火起来以后，有个大腹便便的大叔沉迷于科的腰和屁股（？），当面挑衅被揍了，揍的过程中科腰附近的衣服布料被扯破了（？）露出了以前的伤口，被龙用收割来的生命力治好了，之后就签订了契约。  
科还能看到门把手上的不存在的粉红泡泡？好像是周雨谁的在门把手上附魔留下的泡泡？  
周雨、小胖两位也不是人类，大蟒跟科也有一腿（？）。  
（后面真忘了）

（论一个cp脑睡觉的时候都在干嘛……）

 

————————

 

（窝给基友卖胖球安利的时候，基友问我你有写文画图吗？我说没有，我只有脑洞，基友说那你还给我卖什么安利，快先去产出啊？我：你说的好有道理我竟无法反驳？？？  
后来我拿着自己的一丢丢产出去找基友，当然主要还是进行颜值and球技and表情包的安利，基友二次元，表示rps啥的让她再想想，但是文评立即就可以给我。虽然其实我并不是为了要文评吧但是…好吧其实还是有点期待的只有一点点哟！然后基友说你为啥要放弃画画呢，你还是应该安心当个画手，你写文章太注重画面感了剧情欠缺，我说好的！虽然窝自己觉得画面感还不够！但是窝就当你是在表扬窝了！基友说并不，我只是在劝你改邪归正，另外你的文字还是那么朴实。我：朴实…？基友：对，连车都开的特没意思。我：【扑该】  
（我反手就是一…一捧玫瑰花…

 

————————

再刷一遍：  
★☆如果哪位太太感兴趣的话请！随！意！拿！走！！！！！！☆★  
爱心发射biubiubiu——❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
